I've Got You
by BookWriter22
Summary: After a violent mugging, Isabella is rescued by a random bystander, who she later finds out is Phineas Flynn. After their introduction to each other at the hospital, Isabella and Phineas find themselves falling for each other. Is it meant to be? Or does the universe have a different plan?
1. Chapter 1

**HI Guys its BookWriter here with my first PnF story! Hope you like it! Ciao!**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from PnF_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**_ISABELLA'S POV_**

I curled myself into a ball before the man kicked me in the stomach once again. But instead of kicking me again, he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up, slamming me against the cold brick wall. He continued to yell, but I couldn't hear over the loud ringing in my ear. He removed one hand on my collar and punched me in the side. I screamed as the pain shot through my small, weak body. I tried to yell, but my sobbing would't let me. When he retracted his arm to punch me again, a voice stopped him.

"Let her go now!"

He turned his head towards the stranger who spoke up.

"Get outta here ya little punk. This is none of your business. You didn't see anything." the mugger who was beating me up growled.

The stranger took a step forward.

"I _said_ get _out_ of here! Scram!"

I slowly turned my head to the stranger.

I couldn't quite see him clearly, for all the tears blurred my vision. All I could make out was a tall, thin man with red hair.

The mugger turned back to me. As he was about to hit me again, I heard a loud clang and the mugger instantly fell to the ground, pulling me with him. I slumped to the ground and let out a shaky sigh of relief. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, not even responding to the loud footsteps that seemed to be coming closer.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I heard a frantic voice say.

I tried to open my eyes, but with the little strength I had, I couldn't. I tried to speak, but all that came out was mumbling.

"Don't worry, I got'cha," he whispered,"You'll be alright."

As soon has he said that, I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up bridal-style. My head rested on his shoulder and my right hand hung down. I heard the sound of a car door opening, then felt the stranger place me on a soft cushion. I felt him let go the fiddle with something before wrapping it around my waist and clicking it into place. He shut the door then climbed into the drivers seat. I tried to say 'thank you' but all that came out was more mumbling.

"Don't worry, we'll be at the hospital soon. Just sit tight and you'll be okay" He cooed with sympathy.

I nodded my head even though he couldn't see.

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel a bit cruel for Isabella and Phineas to see each other for the first time, but it worked. Please review.<strong>

** -BookWriter22 **


	2. Shock

**Hey BookWriter here with Chapter 2! Okay so I was a little confused about something, but I got it fixed, I think...**

**Anyway, tell me how it comes out. Ciao!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**_Phineas' POV_**

I quickly pulled into the hospitals' ER parking lot. I frantically stumbled out of the drivers seat and opened the back door. There she was, laying in the seat. She didn't move. She looked as if she were sleeping, but after what I had just saw happen to her, my over imaginative mind made me think otherwise.

My eyes widened in horror at the thought, making my causing my heart to pound against my rib cage.

_"What if she's,_"I thought,_"dead..."_

The word swirled through my mind.

_"dead..."_

_"dead..."_

_"dead..."_

I shook my head. But the word still remained.

I picked up the girl, bridal-style, and rushed into the ER. I burst through the door and frantically shouted,

"Please! I need a doctor! I need help, please!"

I felt like an insane person, like I was the one who needed help, but I didn't care. All that I cared about was that she lived. That she didn't die right there in my arms.

I looked down at her pale, bruised face. A few strands of dark hair lay over her face while the rest hang down over my arm. A soon as I looked at her, I didn't look away. All the voices and sounds around me seemed to have faded out, because I didn't notice that there were two nurses in sky blue scrubs talking to me. Everything moved so fast, that I couldn't process all the things happening right then and there. The nurses carefully took the girl from my arms. I slowly lifted my head to see them put her on a gurney and run towards the white, steel doors that led into the hospital.

In an instant, they were gone.

I began to feel dizzy. My head filled with millions of thoughts and questions, all about the girl that the two nurses took from my arms into the hospital.

When I thought I heard my own conscience, I noticed a nurse in light pink scrubs look up at me with a concerned look. When she spoke, she seemed quiet and distant.

_"Sir, are you okay?"_she asked again,_"Sir!"_

She grabbed onto my arm and I felt myself going down. I landed in a cushioned chair. She took out a small flashlight from her shirt pocket and shined it into my eyes. Shen then motioned her hand quickly to another nurse before saying,

_"He's in shock."_

* * *

><p>I awoke to a faint beeping noise. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying in a hospital bed with an IV needle in my left arm.<p>

"What happened?"I wondered to myself.

I looked around me to see that there had been curtains pulled around the area that I was in. I looked at the needle sticking out of my arm again, becoming slightly afraid of it.

I hated needles.

A second later, a nurse, the same one from the waiting room, pulled open the curtain a bit and stepped in.

"Oh, good. You're awake." She smiled cheerfully.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked worriedly.

She walked over to the monitor that I was currently hooked up to. Without looking away from it, she said,

"You went into shock."

My eyes widened in horror. Before I could think, I blurted out,

"Can I see her?"

The nurse looked at me with a confused look.

"Can I see the girl that I brought in with me?" I asked again.

She thought for a moment before telling me to wait a second while she went to talk with someone.

As I waited for her return, I thought more about the girl. Will I get to see her? Will she be okay? Is she hurt really badly? Is she...dead?

I swallowed hard. I tried not to think about that last question, but it haunted me with every passing second.

Just in the nick of time, the blond-haired nurse walked back into the "room" I was in. She smiled contentedly and nodded.

My expression lit up. I swung my legs over on the side of the bed. Just as i was about to get up, she stopped me. I gave her a look that said,"Huh?"she smiled and lightly laughed.

"I have to take this out of your arm before you go." she explained, pointing to the IV needle.

I winced. My eyes fell to the needle as she put her gloved hands on the needle. Without looking up, I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see her take the needle out. Yeah, I'm not too brave when it comes to things like this. She disposed the needle in a box on the wall specially for needles, put a cotton ball over the place where the needle was, then wrapped a bandage around my elbow. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She smiled and said,

"The girl is in Room 125, which is down that hall and around the corner, first door on the right." she said, pointing me in the right direction.

"Thanks." I said before sliding off the bed and jogging in the direction the nurse pointed in.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this one! And I just noticed that I didn't finish what I was going to say down at the bottom of the previous chapter! <strong>

**Well, what I was going to say was 'I felt a bit cruel for having Phineas and Isabella see each other for the first time WHILE Isabella was getting beatin' up'**

**Anyway, in this chapter Phineas, is more worried about her then himself, as you read its obvious. And also, I just guessed on what happened to him when he went into shock cause' I have no idea. **

**Well, now off to start on Chapter 3! wish me luck because I was totally blanking out when writing this. Sorry the chapters are a little short. Chapter 3 will be a bit longer, I promise.**

**-BookWriter22 **


	3. You're Okay

**Hey BookWriter here with Chapter 3! I couldn't sleep last night so i was up really late writing this chapter. Hope you like it! **

**And also, Happy Thanksgiving Day!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**_Phineas' POV_**

Once I got to the right room, I stopped in front of the door.

_What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she's mad at me for any reason? What if she forgot that I was the one who saved her?_

I hesitated at first, but then found the courage to open the door. I held my breath as I walked into the room.

There she was, laying on the hospital bed, sound asleep.

I froze.

She looked so beautiful. So peaceful. She was like an angel.

I slowly walked over to a chair against the wall and pulled it a little closer to her, but not too close because I didn't even know who she was.

I figured that I'd get to know her when she woke up, but for now, I just had to wait.

I looked down at my hands. Once again I thought about her dying in my arms again. Then out of habit, I cracked my knuckles. I sighed and lifted my gaze to the ceiling. Halfway looking up, something caught my eye.

I looked out the window. It was night time. I frowned.

_"How long was I out for?_"I wondered.

I found a clock on the wall. It read 8:35. I had gotten to the hospital around morning time. I had been there all day. Asleep, of course.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>_

_Help!_

_Shut up, you little brat!_

_Let her go now!_

_Scram! _

_Are you okay?! _

_Don't worry I got'cha._

_You'll be okay..._

My eyes shot open.

"_It was only a dream. It was only a dream. Nothing more than a dream." _I told myself.

But it wasn't.

I was laying in a bed. A hospital bed. My head was turned, facing the window. It was night time, not morning. My eyes widened.

_"What happened?" _I wondered.

I slowly moved my head so that i was looking upwards. I felt so weak that it felt like I had just used up all of my energy. I looked down at myself. IV needle in my left arm, hospital gown, monitor to my right, and everything else that I couldn't quite see. I sighed.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my right eye, a figure moved.

I slowly turned my head the rest of the way to see a strange, red-haired man sitting in a chair next to my bed, playing games on his phone.

He jerked his head a little and scowled at his phone. He probably lost or died on the game.

I rolled my eyes. I could care less really, but what I _really_ cared about was, _why was he even here? _

I stared at him a little longer before turning my head back to the window.

"Ar-are you awake?" A deep, confused voice asked from behind.

I turned my head back to him. When I looked at him, he looked surprised. We stared at each other for a moment or two before he finally looked away and said,

"Um, you-you...probably a-are wanting to know...w-why I'm...here..." his voice trailed off

He looked back up at me. He had bright ocean blue eyes, light freckles, and thick red hair that laid slightly over his right eye. His face turned a little red.

I blinked when I realized I was staring him down.

_"Say something you idiot! You're making BOTH of you uncomfortable" _I screamed at myself in my head.

"Um, uh..." I started,"Are you that guy that..." my voice trailed off as I became more and more nervous.

He nodded.

Without thinking, I blurted out,

"I'm Isabella."

He looked blankly at me for a moment, then he smiled.

"I'm Phineas. Phineas Flynn." He said holding out his hand to shake.

I lifted my hand to grab his, but a painful stab in my side made me retract my arm quickly.

"Argh! My side! What happened!?" I cried.

Phineas stood up and looked at my side. Then he walked around to the end of my bed and picked up a chart. He winced at it.

"You have three fractured ribs on that side. I guess that happened when that mugger was beating you up." He looked at me before putting the chart back.

I made a 'really?' face. When he saw it, he chuckled a bit. He walked over to the chair he was sitting in and sat back down.

"Well at least when you go home you can have your friends or family take care of you." he said happily.

I looked down. My heart sank. I had no friends. Nor a boyfriend. And I had moved to New York because of work. My mother lived in Danville,(where I used to live) along with the rest of my friends. So I was all alone.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up. I must've been lost in thought, because he looked at me with concern.

"I was just thinking."I said, avoiding his gaze.

He wasn't fooled. For a complete weirdo, he was pretty smart.

"I know that look anywhere. I know when people are lying. There has to be _something_ wrong."He tilted his head in a way that said, 'go on'

I took a deep breath.

"I live alone here in New York. I only moved here because of work. No friends. No family. No nothing."

He looked a bit taken aback. I could tell that was _not_ what he was expecting. I looked at my hands.

"I could help you out." He said.

I looked at him. He wasn't kidding.

"Ya, it sounds a bit weird, but I could help you out." he shrugged.

I did not know what to say to that. It sounded more than weird-it sounded scary. I didn't know this guy or anything about him for cryin' out loud! One question remained in my mind. Should I trust him? Or not? I weighed my options on both options. Trust him because he saved me from being killed, is a nice guy, and knows everything. Not trust him because I just met him, anyone in New York could be a serial killer or rapist, and is a bit creepy when it comes to questions.

"I'd have to think about that." I said.

"Ya, ya, it's cool. I know that sounded really creepy 'cause we just met, you know." He rubbed the back of his neck as his face turned a bit red.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked, purposely changing the subject.

His expression brightened.

"I moved here roughly six years ago after college." he shrugged,"Came here for the same reason as you-work."

"What college did you go to?" I asked.

"Danville West Community College."

My mouth fell open.

He looked at me with a confused look.

I wasn't sure I had heard him correctly. _I_ went to the exact same college. But how come I had never heard of him? I knew almost everyone there. Mostly because I did so much. I was captain of the cheer and dance teams, Student Council President, and class senior.

"What?" he asked.

"I-it's just that I went to the same college. I'm from Danville!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, would ya look at that! They are both from Danville and went to the same college! <strong>

**To them: What a coincidence! **

**To me: I did that on purpose!**

**Hahaha! Anyway what about you guys? Don't you think its a bit creepy for some random guy to say that? Isabell will change her views on that in the next chapter, but you have to see how! **

**Well gotta go write the next chapter! Plus thank you to the viewers that review. Love you input. Tell me(in a nice way!) what could be added or taken away in the story. Ideas, ideas, IDEAS! I'm like Phineas, that's what I live for!**

**-BookWriter**

**P.S. Have a good thanksgiving day!**

**-BookWriter **


	4. Little Talks

**Hey BookWriter here with Chapter 4! Hooray! Hope you had a good Thanksgiving Day and be safe if you're going to Black Friday.**

**Read and review! Ciao!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_**Phineas' POV**_

"I'm from Danville!"

My mouth fell open. _She_ went to the _exact_ same college as me? That isn't possible. I knew everyone! How? I was the quarterback of the football team, so I knew all the cheerleaders and the dance team members. All of them by name! Not only was I in the big sports and activities, I was in the small ones too,like the chess club. Once again, I knew everyone. And if I didn't know a few people, than my brother would. He'd also tell me. Plus she didn't even look familiar. I'd know a face _anywhere_!_  
><em>

"How long did you go there?" I asked trying to prove it wrong.

"I went for about 4 years, then i moved here." she looked as surprised as I was.

"What activities or classes did you do, if you can remember." I tiled my head a little bit.

"I was Student Council President, Class Senior, and captain of the cheer and dance teams."

"I was the quarterback for football, I did lacrosse, and soccer. I was the highest in my grade, I knew everyone. Why didn't I know you?"

She thought for a moment.

"I knew just about everyone too. I don't recall knowing you though." she began thinking again."What if we graduated and went in different years?"

I smiled at this.

"I graduated high school in 2005 and graduated college in 2009."

My smile dropped.

"Those are the same years that I graduated." I mumbled.

I heard her lightly chuckle as slammed my face into my hands.

"What high school did you go to?"

My head shot up.

"Danville West High school."

"Same"

She looked down at her hands. I did the same.

"I remember you."

I looked up, but she didn't.

"What?"

"I remember you." She said, now looking up at me.

"You probably don't remember me. I had a high ponytail everyday. I had braces and glasses. People always called me a stupid nerd. Mainly because of what I looked like and when I made something, it always blew up or didn't work. I remember you...because..."

He voice trailed off. She tilted her face down a bit. A small tear slid down her cheek.

_"Shit, Flynn, what did you do!" _I yelled at myself.

"I went you to you one day," she started "and you seemed mad or something.

* * *

><p><em>~flashback~<em>

_Isabella's POV_

I bent over to pick up my scattered books off the ground. As I stood up, someone slammed me into the lockers behind me. I slid down to the floor for a little more protection. When I looked up, a girl was standing there, looking like she was going to hit me or something.

"Marissa, please don't!" I cried.

Right before she swung a pair of hands grabbed her and gently pushed her to the side. A green-haired boy stepped into view. He held out his hand. I flinched. I thought he was going to hit me instead of Marissa.

"Are you okay?" A deep British voice asked.

I slowly looked up. I had my face halfway hidden behind my books and was pressed up against lockers. My only response was a small nod.

He smiled,"Would you like to come out?"

His hand was still stretched out for me to take. I hesitated at first but then grabbed it. He pulled me up. He pulled me up a little too close, so close that our noses were practically touching. I blushed. He took a step back. I noticed he hadn't let go of my hand, and as soon as I did, he let go.

"Where are you off to now?" He asked studying me.

"Um, I'm going to social studies, but I have to talk to a friend who's along the way." I said shyly.

He nodded.

Before I stared to walk off, he grabbed my hand again. I looked at him with a confused face. He let go a pulled out a piece of paper and pen from his pocket. He wrote something on it and handed it to me. It was a number. His number.

"If you're ever in need of saving again, call."

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and ran off.

I stuffed the paper in my pocket and ran off to who I was going to talk to.

When I reached him, he didn't notice that I stopped right by him. He never noticed anyway.

"Um, hey I need to talk to you for a-"

"Go away." he mumbled, cutting me off.

_"_Are you okay?"

"No! Now go away!" he snapped.

"Hey you don't have to be mean!" I said defensively.

I put my hand on his shoulder. Bad move.

He whipped around and pinned me against the lockers, making a clashing sound. Kids stopped and looked. I could tell he didn't care.

"Leave me the hell alone!" he screeched in my face.

As he began walking away, he pushed me to the ground. My glasses fell off and cracked. The kids went back to doing their own thing, not caring about me.

I began to pick up my stuff, but then a flood of tears hit. I stood up and took off to the bathroom.

I set my stuff down, wiped my face, and pulled out my phone. I thought about calling the guy that helped me earlier, but I called my mom instead.

~_flashback over~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Phineas' POV)<em>**

I stared at her in shock.

I remembered. I remembered that exact day. Why did I do that? What the heck was wrong with me?

She looked away from me.

"I knew it was you because you look exactly the same. It hit me that I had seen you before." she paused, "I should've called that green-haired Brit. He would've helped."

Wait, did she just say, green-haired Brit?

One word came to my mind. One name, to be precise.

_Ferb._

I sighed. He had told me about this girl who he helped that she was bullied all the time. _She_ was bullied. And she would never forgive me.

"I'm, so, so, so, sorry."

"You know, it was something that happened a long time ago, so, it doesn't matter anymore. What happened, happened. No changing that." she said.

I nodded.

Suddenly the door opened. A nurse in light blue scrubs came into view.

"Oh, good sweetheart, your awake." she smiled.

I knew I was going to have to leave.

The nurse did a quick check over Isabella. She then turned to me and said," I'm sorry sir, but visitor hours are over. If you would like, you could come back tomorrow." I nodded.

I smiled at Isabella before walking out.

As I drove home, the story Isabella told me haunted me. Why would I ever do that to a person with enough problems? Why would I do it in general?

Questions flooded my mind all night.

I'd find out soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope you liked it. <strong>

**Okay so I just HAD to put Ferb in the flashback. Phineas is going to talk with Ferb about it, and when Ferb hears about Isabella again, your gonna want to see, er, read what happens. **

**BTW, Phineas likes to be right. **

**Anyway, happy holidays, and i might not be able to get you guys the chapters as fast anymore cause I have a lot to so, ya.**

**Review please! love your input. Ciao!**

**-BookWriter**


	5. Reasons

**Hey guys BookWriter here! Okay before anything else, there were a few questions asked.**

1. **What did the mugger look like? **

**The mugger, how he looked in my mind while writing the first chapter was white. He looked like a dirty drunk/high hobo. Don't know why but it just seemed to fit, I guess. Also while Isabella was getting beaten up, she was crying a lot and couldn't really see clearly, so I didn't really describe him.**

2. **If Phineas was mean to Isabella in the past, how come he is nice to her now? Did Phineas change his personality years later?**

**Okay so in high school, Phineas was picked on because he was super smart and could make things and what not. So he was always mad at people. (later in the story there will be more to the subject on why he was mean) Plus he and Isabella didn't know each other. Well, they knew of each other, just not like personally. And since they didn't, Phineas never cared what he did. Later in Phin's life, he finally gets some sense smacked into him(Ferb did it) Which was ****_after _****high school. after that, they all just forgot about each other. **

**I hope that answered you questions. And all the other questions that I either missed or didn't put up here. I love your questions thanks! And don't worry, later in the story, there will be a lot more details to the subjects.**

**Ciao!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**_Isabella's POV_**

Tell me I'm crazy. Right now, tell me that I am the most insane person alive.

Because there is no way that, _that_ particular kid from high school could've shown up now. No way. I don't at all believe it.

Speak of the devil, here he was again, walking into the room I was in.

"Hi." he said casually.

I lifted my left hand and waved. He sat in the same chair as last night. When he looked up at me, he looked a little off. He looked tired and unfocused. Something was bothering him, but why should I care?

_"Because, you're Isabella. The friendly girl that cares about everyone, whether they hurt you or not." _My conscience stated.

I sighed. I had no way out of this. I did care too much about people. That's my weakness.

"Are you...okay?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked bluntly.

He looked down at his hands.

_"Oh for the love of-stop doing that and keep your head up!" _I screamed inside my head.

"It's just that..." he started slowly, "that story that you told me, i remember it. And after i did that to you that day, i remember feeling bad about it."

I couldn't help but scoff.

"Ya i know, it's hard to believe. But I have a reason. Everyone has a reason for something." He looked up at me.

_"He's right you know," _my conscience told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm listening."

"All throughout elementary and middle school, I was always building something awesome with my brother. Every summer was like that until high school. Lots of people, even my older sister, told me high school was gonna be a lot different. No one is a kid anymore. No more free time, no more building, no more fun." his tone changed when he said that. "I didn't want to listen. I thought it was all a big joke. So I went ahead and did my own thing."

I could tell by the look on his face that he was mentally beating himself up, which I couldn't help, made me feel bad for him.

"People called me things that-that, hurt. And I know I sound like a wimp, but I had never been called anything even close to that before. It got so bad that, that..."

"You snuck a bottle into your backpack before you left for school, but someone found before you could kill yourself." I finished for him.

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I saw him look at me with a stunned face.

"Ya I did that too. Except, later, someone found me on the girls' bathroom floor, unconscious. Lucky me."

I felt my eyes sting from tears, but I blinked so that I wouldn't cry.

"I hated everyone. They were always so mean to me, that I turned against everyone. I pushed myself away. My friends, my brother, my mom, everyone. I shut everyone out. So all that was left of me was cold and lonely."

He sighed.

And my mom said high school would be a 'fun new experience' for me." Phineas grumbled.

I laughed. We both smiled at each other. Just as I was about to say something, singing cut me off.

_Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hey Ferb I-_

Phineas answered his phone.

"Ya, ya, I got it. Wait, now? But I-fine."

He hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Hey, sorry, I gotta go." he stood up, "Um, if you need, I can, take you to your house or apartment later, 'cause you're able to go home today right?"He asked.

"Ya. And sure. I've got no one else around here, so ya." I shrugged.

He gave me the most childish smile.

"Oh, uh, you'd probably need my number."

He looked around for a pen and paper. He grabbed a pen off the tray next to me, along with my hand. He scribbled something on my hand, making me have to stifle a laugh because it tickled.

"I gotta go. Sorry about the, you know," he pointed to my hand,"Anyway just call in about two to three hours."

He waved again before running out the door.

I looked at my hand. There was his phone number, along with his name in fancy handwriting for a lefty, and a smiley face. I laughed. I didn't ever remember him being so, happy. I always remembered him as mean, cold, and lonely. Although, that was only in high school. I had never seen him other than that. Well, I probably had, but I didn't remember.

Maybe if I got to know him a bit more, I would remember the good things about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. Okay, so in the next chapter, it'll be Phineas and Ferb. Phin tells Ferb about Isabella, making Ferb remember her. And there's a little twist. But you have to read to find out.<strong>

**Also, my school break is coming to an end,(I had Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off this week) so I won't be able to get the chapters to you as fast as I have been. );**

**Well, anyway, gotta go. Don't forget to review! Also, if ya got any questions, ask in the review. I always look there and then answer in the little column in bold letter at the top. **

**-BookWriter**

**P.S. Isabella was a nerd, but she was very active in a lot of things. She was liked by the teachers and coaches, so she was the head of a lot of things. Also the Fireside girls were sorta her friends, but not really. Gretchen was the main one there for Isabella, but she kinda pushed herself away. And in this story, Gretchen was the troop leader, not Isabella. Hope that answered you question, Yar. Ciao!**

**-BookWriter**


	6. Isabella? Pt1

**Hey BookWriter here! Okay so I always read the reviews from each chapter-that's how I find and answer questions. **

**Okay so there was one question about a coincidence about a name, and ya it is. That was the first name that popped into my head at that moment, so ya. Sorry if I scared you or anything. When it came to mind, I thought it was a pretty name so I used it. **

**Anyway, in the story, Phin is now meeting up with his brother, Ferb.**

**Aaannndddd...ACTION!**

**-BookWriter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**_Phineas'__ POV_**

I was just about to say something more, when my stupid phone rang.

_"What now?" _I asked myself.

"Phineas."

"Ya?"

"Are you doing anything?" Ferb asked

"Ya."

"Also do you have the mayor's approval on XX-35?"

"I got it."

"Okay, then i need you to meet me in the office."

"Wait, now?" I said emphasizing the 'now'

"Yes it's very important."

"But I-"

"Phineas!"

"Fine."

I hung up.

"Hey, sorry, I gotta go." I stood up. "Um, If you need, I can, Take you to your house or apartment later, 'cause your able to go home today, right?" I asked just to make sure.

"Ya, and sure. I've got no one else around here, so ya." she smiled and shrugged.

I guess I got a little too excited about her answer, because she laughed when I smiled.

I admired her face. Her beautiful indigo eyes, her raven hair, her warm smile, everything.

"Oh!" I jumped out of the trance. "Uh, you'd probably need my number"

I looked for a pen and paper. I grabbed a pen from the tray next to her, and without really thinking, grabbed her hand. I scribbled my number, name, and a smiley face on her hand. As I wrote, I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"I gotta go. Sorry about the, you know." I pointed to her hand, " Anyway, just call in about two or three hours."

I ran out the door, giving her a small wave.

I ran, er, speed walked, out of the hospital, to my car. I jumped in, turned the key, and was off to the office building Ferb worked at.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ferb's<em>_ POV_**

I stood at my desk, placing together pieces of blueprint together, forming a full picture. As I was doing this, I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. As they got closer and closer, I realized it was, who else? Phineas.

"Hey Ferb, what's, up." He said trying to catch his breath.

His hands were placed on his knees when he looked up at me with the biggest smile I hadn't seen since...

"About time you got here." I said walking over to him.

"Um, ya. That'll happen when you call your brother over when he's actually _doing_ something." he said sounding a little annoyed.

If he's anything now like he was when we were kids, he'd get over it in a few seconds.

"Oh yes, and by doing something, you mean work right?" I asked.

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Of course, what else would I be doing." He looked away. "What do you think I have been doing. I have to make a living, you know."

I smiled in amusement. Phineas has always been a bad liar. You can always tell when he's not telling you something.

"I know, it's just that when I called your office, your assistant said you weren't there-today _or_ yesterday."

He didn't respond.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" I asked, tilting my head in a way that said, 'spill'.

He shook his head. For once, I was the one talking and he was the one of few words. Honestly, it feels a little weird.

He turned and looked at me.

"Not here." his face turned serious.

"Okay, well, I'm on break for the next 20 minutes, so where are we going?" I asked

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas'<em>_ POV_**

We headed to a nearby coffee shop. Ferb drove. I sat quietly in the passenger seat, thinking about Isabella.

He eyes, her hair, her smile, all enchanted me. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. I would have to tell Ferb. He was like my therapist or something. Whenever I asked him why I had to tell him something, his dumb excuse would be, 'Because you don't know how to handle anything-mentally or emotionally.' Was he calling me stupid? I don't know but he seemed to always get things out of me. Yet when I tried to do the same to him, he did something and it backfired on me. It's all just a game that he plays, but he doesn't play fair.

I lightly tapped my head on the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ferb look at me. I mentally smiled. I tapped my head on the window again, this time harder. He looked at me again. Every few seconds I did it. Hard enough to hear it, but not hard enough to hurt. But it still hurt a little because I was hitting my head int the same spot over and over again.

I hit my head one last time before he flipped.

"Can you stop that Please?!" he shouted.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I knew very well that a slightly pissed off Ferb was never good, but I took my chances anyway. Sometimes, you just have to act like a little kid.

I looked at him. He face was starting to turn red, meaning he was mad.

"Oh don't be so up tight! You _still_ haven't learned how to have fun." I teased

"Ya? Well sometimes you have to actually act your age to have fun. _You_ still haven't learned how to grow up." Ferb shot back

"Oh F you," I rolled my eyes.

As we pulled into a parking space, I was just waiting to open my door. Why was I so happy? I didn't know. But I didn't care. I was happy, doesn't that matter?

I opened the door and jumped out, (I unbuckled my seat belt when we turned onto the street) and spun around once.

I followed Ferb into the shop and sat down. He sat down and looked at me. I gave him a childish smile.

"Can you just settle down? I don't think you should have any coffee here or something. Or ever again." he suggested.

I let it go over my head. I did that quite often when I was younger. My only response was a smile.

He sighed and got up. He walked over to the ordering counter and got something. He came back with a cup in his hand. He set it on the table before asking again,

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" he sipped his drink.

I set my chin on my hand and smiled dreamily at the cream colored wooden table.

"I think I just met the girl of my dreams..."I sighed.

Ferb froze.

"What?" he asked.

I didn't know what he was surprised at, but I knew I was going to find out.

I sat up to look at him.

"I think I just met the girl of my dreams." I repeated.

"You're so sure?" he said doubtfully.

I knew he didn't believe me. I had told that to him a few times before, but all those times were fake. But i knew that this time, it was real. I knew it.

"No Ferb, this time, it's real. I know it!" I protested, "It's different. And plus, I met her along time ago."

He frowned.

"Where?" he asked.

"In high school."

"What's her name?"

Boy he had a lot of questions.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

He instantly set his cup down. His mouth fell open.

"I know right? How did this girl I knew from high and I find each other after so many year?" I laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Isabella? The girl with black hair and glasses that was always bullied?" he asked frantically.

"You knew her?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," he gulped, "and I was in love with her."

My smile faded. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, BookWriter here! Okay so, a cliffhanger! I'm bad at these. And don't worry, this is only part one. <strong>

**Sorry it took me a while to get it to you, but I have school, and a crap-load of homework every night, and when I finish it, I'm super tired. But Christmas break is coming up so i'll be able to writer a lot more. **

**BW: So, the ending, didn't see that one coming Phin, did you?**

**Phineas: Nope! **

**BW: Haha! Ready for the next chapter?**

**Phineas: Heck ya!**

**Well you heard it from Phineas so, I hope your ready for the next chapter.**

**Also, be sure to ask more questions! I love them! **

**-BookWriter **


	7. Isabella Pt2

**Hey BookWriter here with a new chapter! **

**Has the suspense killed you yet? I hope not! Then who would read my story?**

**Phineas: I don't know, their souls?**

**BW: *stares***

**Phineas: Ya, that was really stupid...**

**BW: Ya think? **

**Phineas: *shrugs* **

**BW: *hugs Phineas***

**Phineas: Oh! Oh! Can I tell them the rest?!**

**BW: Alright fine. But don't you dare steal my thunder!**

**Phineas: *says sarcastically* I would never!**

**BW: Hurry up!**

**Phineas: **

**Okay so, Ferb and I are talking and whatever and then, Ferb tells me that he's in love with my girl, Isabella. I know right? **

**BW: Hurry up! They want the story, not you talking the entire time and then you end up telling them!**

**Phineas: Okay okay okay! **

**Anyway, I'm like shocked and he is too. I get upset and me and Ferb like fight and I go back to the hospital where Isabella is. The I-**

**BW: Hope you like the chapter!**

**Phineas: Hey! I wasn't done!**

**BW: You were about to tell them the whole story! Now shut up and roll film.**

**Phineas: *pouts* fine. **

**BW: Ciao!**

**Phineas: *mockingly* Ciao! **

**BW: Phineas!**

**Phineas: *giggles***

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**_Ferb's POV_**

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

The name rang in my head.

The name of the girl that I fell in love with 13 years ago. The girl that never loved me back.

Phineas sat across from me, wide-eyed and open mouthed.

Truthfully, I was shocked myself.

Of course I didn't see this coming. Who would?

"What?" he whispered.

I gulped.

"I was in love with her." I repeated slowly.

His eyes slightly narrowed.

"H-how long?" he asked quietly.

"All of high school."

He nodded.

"I-I have to go." he said bluntly.

He got up to leave but I stopped him.

"Phin, please don't be like that." I said, knowing that he was getting upset.

He glared at me.

"I said I have to go." he snapped. "I've got work too."

He snatched his arm away. I got up and began to follow him. He was halfway across the parking lot by the time I was outside. He was walking pretty fast, so I ran to my car instead. I got in and drove over by him. I drove slowly right next to him.

"Phineas, what are you doing?"

No answer.

"Phineas get in."

He stopped.

"I can walk. Stop treating me like a little kid." he grumbled.

I sped up a little and swerved in front of him, making him jump back. I got out.

"What's wrong with you?! What if you hit me?" he yelled.

"I think I know what i'm doing." I said. "Now get in the car. I'll drive you back to your car then i'll leave you alone."

"I said leave me alone! I don't care what you want me to do! Go away!" he screamed.

I grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the car. But in a swift move, he escaped my grip. I looked at him as he swung his fist. The impact started me. I put my hand to my face. My nose was bleeding. I saw him walk off again. I chased him.

As I ran, my adrenaline level increased. I sprinted at him. I tackled him. Once I pinned him, I punched him in the face twice. That seemed to stop him. I got off of him and stood up.

He followed.

Once he stood up, I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him a little closer. I was taller than him, so he stood on the tips of his toes.

"This is stupid! Just ridiculous!" I yelled in his face, "You'e acting like a total brat because I used to love the girl that you love now!"

He stared at me with wide eyes. He kept his mouth closed from saying anything. He knew I was right. No arguing with that.

I let go of his collar and he dropped down. He looked at me then away. He slowly walked over to the other side of the car and got in. I got in and drove back to my office. I looked at the car's clock. Ten minutes late. I'd get Phineas back another time for making me late.

I looked over at him. His blank face was turned slightly away, with his dull blue eyes staring out the window. I saw on his left cheek a bruise that already formed from my fists' impact.

I pulled into the parking lot and stopped right by his car. He immediately got out without a word.

I sighed.

He pulled out of the lot. I got out and went into the tall, grey building.

I passed through the revolving doors and ventured into the lobby.

"You're late." said a light raspy voice.

I turned.

Harriet Stones, the scary, awful, middle-aged woman that sat at the front desk who literally watches each person in this building. She had known that I had gone out, and there was no was that she would blow it off.

She got off of her chair, walked around behind her desk, grabbed something, went back to her seat and filled it out, and set it on the top of the counter.

"Have a nice day." she snapped.

I took the slip. The form was for deducting pay. She took off an hour of pay.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me." I whispered to myself.

If only I had my own business. But I didn't, and neither did Phineas. We had come here to build our own invention corporation, but no one would approve of it, and there was no space in New Your City to do that. So the planned business just went downhill. That was about six years ago.

I went back up to my office, (which was on the fifth floor) and got back to work on putting together a small business building for a shop keeper.

_"Seriously, they let a shop keeper get a newly built building for business, but Phineas and I couldn't even have an old building that wasn't in service anymore?" _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas' POV<em>**

I slowly drove back over to the hospital. It had only been an hour, not even, but I guess she wouldn't mind. I had figured going to see her instead of going to work would take my mind off of things and I could relax.

No matter what I tried to think about, my mind kept wandering back to things that happened with Ferb. I guess I wasn't paying attention, because I suddenly heard a car horn blaring. I looked up from looking at the wheel to see that I was driving into the opposite lane. I quickly swerved back over to the right lane that I was supposed to be on. The car that I almost drove right into slowed down when he passed me.

"Dumbass!" He yelled.

I thought about yelling something back at him, but it was my fault.

I finally got off that road and onto the street that the hospital was on.

Once I turned into the hospital parking lot, I felt better about things. My mind instantly eased up.

After I parked the car, I went into the hospital. I walked through the doors and passed by the gift shop. I stopped. Something in there had caught my eye.

I walked in and got it. I paid for it and then headed for Isabella's room, keeping the gift hidden behind my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas: Oh oh! What did I get her? <strong>

**BW: ...**

**Phineas: BW? BookWriter? **

**BW: ...**

**Phineas: *gasp* I get to talk! **

**Hello Fanfictioners! It's me, Phineas, not BookWriter. BW, I...don't...know where she is. She usually talks first before I do. Well, If she ain't here, then I'll just tell you about every thing!**

**Um, well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. BW will write more soon. It'll come out sometime later in the week. **

**I'm bad at this, aren't I? **

**Maybe this is why she doesn't let me talk sometimes. Or maybe she just needs to let me talk more. Either or.**

**Well, also, um, I think I'm gonna go. So see ya soon. And don't forget to review. Ask more questions! Me and BW have a lot of fun answering your questions. Bye!**

**-Phineas Flynn :) **


	8. A Little Bear

**Hey BookWriter here! **

**Okay, so in the last chapter, Phineas and Ferb get into a bit of an 'argument'**

**Phineas: Just to say, it won't end well for _anyone, _so ya.**

**BW: Ya.**

**Also, sorry it's taken soooo long to post, but I have been working on a Gravity Falls fanfic, which was requested from a friend. I don't know what I'll call it, i've only been working on the chapters (I kinda got really into it and had to stop myself before I forgot about I've Got You!) I don't know when I'll post it because i'm gonna try and finish it and post it all at once. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**_Isabella's Pov _**

I sat alone in my quiet, boring hospital room. Seriously, it was like torture. I would've call someone, but who? It's not like I had any friends or anything in New York. And I didn't want to worry my mother, so I decided against it. I looked down at my hands.

I noticed the name, number, and picture that was drawn on my hand by the red-head who practically saved my life.

I sighed.

_"Should I call?" _I wondered.

_"Yes, yes you should," _

_"But what if he's busy?"_

_"It's been about an hour and a half"_

I looked at the clock.

_"Has that much time already passed?"_

_"Yes"_

_"But...what if..."_

_"Stop it. Stop worrying about everything. You do this every time you meet a guy and get his number or whatever."_

I took a deep breath. I was worrying about every _what if _there could possibly be.

I grabbed my phone off the side table. I slowly dialed his number and put the phone to my ear.

_"Pick up, pick up, pick up..." _ I begged.

"Hello?" a deep voice on the other end of the line spoke up.

I froze. I didn't know what to say.

_"Say 'hi' or something!" _I yelled at myself in my head

"Hello? Anybody there?"

"H-hi, um, uh, is this, uh P-Phineas?" I managed to choke out.

"Ya. I'm guessing this is Isabella?" he sounded slightly amused.

I breathed. It felt easier for some reason.

"Ya."

I smiled to myself.

"You were right on cue." he said.

As he spoke, there was a slight distancy sound.

"Why do you sound so close?" I asked.

"Because I'm right outside your room."

I blinked. The door opened and he stepped in, still holding the phone to his ear.

"Sorry, gotta go. I'm meeting up with a beautiful girl."

He took the phone away from his ear and ended the call, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I did the same.

_"Beautiful girl?" _I wondered.

_"You! You idiot!" _

_"Oh, shut up."_

He walked over to the chair beside my bed and sat down. I noticed that he was hiding something behind him as he sat down. He smiled.

"Um, I got this for you."

He broke eye contact and looked down. He pulled out a small plush bear and looked at it. He took a deep breath before placing it on in my hands.

I picked it up and examined it. It had the softest fur and the cutest bow on the top of it's head.

_"Hey it has a pink bow on it's head, just like you. Well when you were little." _said my conscience

I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back. I then noticed a big bruise on his left cheek. Was that from when he saved me or what?

"Thank you." I said.

He scooted his chair over closer to the bed. So close that he could put his elbows up and lean on the bed.

"Your welcome." he said quietly, looking at the bear in my hands.

I tiled my head to the right a little. I smiled mischievously. He didn't notice.

"So," I spoke up,"what's hi-er-her name?"

We looked at each other. His eyes showed a bit of worry. I giggled.

"What?" he asked shyly.

"You give me a bear, but you forget to name it? What kind of sick man are you?" I laughed.

"I donno..." he shrugged.

"I'm only playing." I nudged him with my elbow. He did it back.

"Name it Bob." he said casually.

My mouth fell open.

"Bob? What kind of name is that? And for a girl?" I squealed

"Okay fine then, don't like that one, then name it...Marie."

I looked at him.

Marie. I liked that name. It was my favorite name. It was like he had read my mind.

"What? Not good enough for you?" he snickered.

"No no no, it's a good name. It's, it's just that that is my favorite name and I thought about naming..." my voice trailed off.

Next thing I knew, our heads were slowly moving in. We looked down, but I still noticed. I felt like pulling back, but I felt like I had not control over myself. I bet he felt the same way.

Our foreheads touched. Then our noses. I bit my lip. I knew what was happening. But it all felt, so, good...

In a second, he pressed his lips onto mine. A shock of happiness and magic coursed through my veins. It was all magical.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. He put a hand on my back and closed the remaining inch between us. His hand slowly moved up and down my small back. I shuddered. I slid my hand around his neck and deepened the kiss.

I could feel his heart quicken. In a matter of seconds, he broke the kiss and we gasped for air. We looked at each other.

He looked away. I saw his face turn red.

I looked away as well.

_"What just happened?" _I asked myself

_"You kissed him."_

_"Well no duh!"_

I noticed him getting up.

"I-I'll be right back." he slowly walked out of the room.

I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! BW here!<strong>

**Sorry about my absence in the last chapter. I'm just _so _glad that_ Phineas_ stepped in.**

**Anyway, I had A LOT more to this chapter, but I decided to save it for the next chapter. **

**Also, I wrote/started another story!**

**It's called 'Rachel'. The inspiration for the name and story was from just reading a whole bunch of other fanfictions. I don't really know which ones, but I remember reading them. Plus, the main character in the story, who is named Rachel, is MY CHARACTER. I OWN HER. NO ONE ELSE. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or anything from the show or channel, but I do own Rachel Wilson. (that's her name)**

**Please don't go make any fanfictions with the Rachel that I made up and own. I'm not saying that you can't use the name, i'm saying you cant you the character. Thanks.**

**Well, now i'm off to write the next chapter. Ciao!**

**-BookWriter22 **


	9. A Feeling

**Hey BookWriter here with chapter 9! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**_Phineas' POV_**

_"Did that really just happen?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Oh good God"_

I walked down the hallway to the restroom. I walked in and pressed myself up against the wall. I slowly slid down to the floor. I stared up at the ceiling like a drunk. I leaned my head back and smiled. I pictured her in my head. She was just so beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong><em>General View<em>**

Phineas sat on the restroom floor and thought about Isabella. He loved her. Head over heels. Yet he hardly knew her. He wanted her to be his. He wanted to make sure that no one else took her.

_"Ferb" _he thought.

Phineas took out his phone. He went to his messages, and tapped on Ferb's contact. He stared at the blank message box. He didn't know what to text. An idea popped into his head. He couldn't help smiling.

**Phineas: I f'in' hate you, you limey homewrecker.**

He waited for Ferb to respond.

**Ferb: What?**

Phineas laughed.

**Phineas: back there, you had the nuts to oggle my girl and thought you could get away with it! you amuse me!**

**Ferb: What is wrong with you? Are you like drunk or something?**

**Phineas: Sober**

**Ferb: Then what is wrong with you?**

**Phineas: You.**

**Ferb: what the hell, bro.**

**Phineas: I hate you so much I wish you were never my brother. You are that stupid.**

**Ferb: Phin, quit it.**

**Phineas: whats the matter you little British rich-bitch!**

**Ferb: Phin I'm warning you..**

**Phineas: what'cha gonna do about it? huh? you wanna go, bro? huh? huh?**

Phineas put his phone away. He stood up and walked out, smiling. He felt bigger, tougher, free.

Ferb had always seemed to boss him around, and Phineas hated it.

Phineas walked back to Isabella's room. He walked in to find her sitting on the side of the bed, fully dressed in normal clothes, not the hospital gown.

"Hi," she said, smiling at him, "what'cha doin'?"

"Nothin' much, just lookin', at you."

Isabella blushed. She began to stand up, but her side hurt causing her stumble on her feet. Phineas caught her. When she looked up at him, she was leaning on his chest. He smiled. He helped her back to her feet.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

They stood in an awkward silence for a while before Phineas spoke up.

"Uh, are you ready to go back home?"

Isabella looked at him with a little confusion and shock.

"I-uh mean your home-house-thing, uh-" Phineas stuttered.

Isabella giggled.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Okay then, let's uh, go then."

Phineas shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around. Isabella followed him out the door. Phineas began walking faster than Isabella. She wasn't able to catch up with him. Her side had hurt to much.

"Ph-Phineas, wait. Your going to fast." Isabella stopped to catch her breath.

Phineas turned to look at her.

"Hey, why'd you stop? We cant get you home if you keep stopping like that." he laughed.

Isabella frowned. He waited for her to catch up before continuing. Phineas checked Isabella out of the hospital. The front-desk nurse talked with Phineas about care, medication, insurance, and billing. He thanked her before walking out with Isabella.

When they got to Phineas' car, he opened the passenger side door for Isabella. She got in and bucked in. Once they were out of the parking lot. Phineas turned to Isabella.

"Uh, ya...I have no idea where you live." he chucked nervously.

Isabelle thought for a moment. She had never really gone to the hospital, and the last time she went was about two years ago. She made a mental map in her head before turning back to Phineas.

"Um, do you know where Salt Lake neighborhood is? I live there and I forgot how to get back there." Isabella explained. "It's been a while."

Phineas thought for a moment.

"Oh ya! It's literally a few blocks over from where my brother lives."

Without another word, Phineas drove over to Isabella's neighborhood. Once they entered, Isabella directed Phineas to her house.

Isabella lived in a medium sized light blue house. She had a one car garage with a short driveway, and in it, had a ghetto blue car.

Phineas parked on the side of the road in front of her house.

He got out and helped Isabella walk to her house. Once they were on the front porch, Isabella took her house key out of her purse and unlocked the door. Isabella stepped in first, then noticed that Phineas hadn't followed.

She frowned.

"Hey, Phineas, do-do you wanna come in?" she asked shyly.

"Uh, sure." he shrugged.

Isabella set her stuff down on her side table and proceeded into the living room. As she went in, he side started hurting again.

"Ow, god, ow." she mumbled.

She steadied herself by pressing her hand up against the wall. She grasped her side and winced at the pain. At the same moment, she felt a pair of hands gently settle on her waist.

"Are you okay?"

She turned her head to the left to meet Phineas' face. He leaned over to the side to look at Isabella. They locked their gazes for a moment or two before Isabella responded.

"Y-ya. I'm okay."

He smiled.

"How about you sit down and rest for a while." Phineas suggested.

Phineas helped Isabella over to her couch and sat down.

"Nice place you got here." he said looking around.

He gave her childish smile, making Isabella giggle. They looked at each other again for a while. Phineas broke the silence by humming a random, off-key tune, and leaning his head to the right, then left, over again.

"You want somethin' to eat or drink or somethin'?" Phineas asked.

Isabella scoffed at how weird Phineas was, but she found it cute.

"Water, I guess." she shrugged.

He then bolted up walked into her kitchen. He looked around, opening cabinets to find her drinking glasses. When he found it, he poured the cool liquid into the glass and headed out.

"He ya go." Phineas said casually.

He sat next to her again, this time, sitting back and watching her. It made him, smile.

He felt happy.

He felt relived.

He felt free.

He felt like he did when he was ten. Happy with life. He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

As he stared at he, Isabella noticed out of the corner of her eye. She turned to him and scowled with a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothin'" he replied with a smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like, that. Dreamily, and weird."

"You make me feel, I don't know..."

Isabella's eyes grew wide.

"Uhhh..." she started.

"No," he held up his hands in front of him," not like, that, I mean like, I feel happy again." he sighed

"I feel as happy as I was when I was like, ten. After I turned 14, I was just angry and depressed. I never felt happy after that. But then meeting you, just made me feel lighter inside again."

He looked at her, unsure of what was going to happen next.

She set her glass down on the coffee table and looked at him with sympathy.

"I understand. I think maybe that you needed someone you used to know to help you happier again." she smiled.

Phineas stared at her. She wasn't mad or offended or anything. But what she said didn't completely help though. He loved her and she made him love again.

"Ya," he said quietly.

Suddenly, she scooted over right next to him and leaned on him. She snuggled up right next to him and stayed.

Phineas' heart quickened. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to move his arm, but he didn't want to disturb her. He looked at her face. She had her eyes closed. She was most likely asleep.

Then to his surprise, she spoke up.

"You make me feel happy too."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! So cute!<strong>

**BW here! Today, with this chapter I'm with Isabella.**

**BW: So Isabella, whay do you think of you and Phin?**

**Isabella: *squeal* oh my gosh!**

**BW: I know right.**

**Isabella: yes!**

**Anyway guys, like I said in the last chapter, I wrote another FF called 'Rachel' and I OWN HER. I own everything about Rachel. Not saying that you cant use the name, just saying you cant take the character. **

**Please read and review for it and this! **

**that's all for this chapter! Ciao!**

**-BW22**


	10. A Killer

**Hey! BW here with chapter 10!**

**Wow, chapter 10, already?**

**Phineas: Ya! You bet your [censored] it is!**

**BW: Phineas!**

**Phineas: *laughs uncontrollably***

**BW: *rolls eyes* **

**Okay then, well, enjoy!**

***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME VIOLENT LANGUAGE THAT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN.***

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**_Mugger's POV_**

I was there, standing around minding my own business, when this little hottie decided to show me some attitude. She was walkin' along when I decided to say a friendly 'hello'.

"Hey babe," I said, leaning up against a wall as she walked by.

The pretty little raven haired girl walked along, not even acknowledging that I said 'hello'. I cleared my throat.

"Hey babe, how's about you and I go get a drink or somethin'?" I asked.

She glanced at me, and then away. I began to follow her. She looked back and saw me. She walked faster. I caught up to her.

"Hey, I asked you something. Aren't you gonna answer?" I said getting annoyed.

"No, now get away from me." she said with a snotty attitude.

My anger grew. No one, not even a damn brat, can act that way towards me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled he into an alley. She struggled to get away from my clutches, but I wouldn't allow it. I Pushed her up against the hard brick wall. I screamed and hit her repeatedly. She cried uncontrollably.

"Help!" she screamed.

"Shut up you little brat!"

I pushed her down to the ground and kicked her over and over again. A couple of the times when I kicked her, I heard a crack or a pop. I didn't stop, I kept kicking. She curled herself into a ball so I wouldn't kick her again, but instead of kicking her, I pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. I retracted my arm to hit her again, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Let her got now!"

I turned my head to the voice. Standing in the middle of the alley was a scrawny little, pointy headed, red head. He had no chance against me.

"Get outta here ya little punk. This is non of your business. You didn't see anything!" I growled.

He took a step forward. Was he really challenging me? I could take _both _of them.

"I _said _get _out _of here! Scram!" I yelled.

I turned my head back to the girl and continued to beat her, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head after I heard a loud clang. I lost feeling in my body and I was out like a light. I don't remember much after that. I woke up around late afternoon to find the damn girl and guy gone.

I went back to my house and began pacing around. I had to find that girl. And that guy. No one, _no one_ does that to me. _To me!_

I had to think, but I had a fucking headache from the impact of whatever the guy hit me with.

I Then remembered, if I wanted to find the two, I would have to remember what they looked like. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began sketching a life like picture of the girl, then the guy. I spent the whole night searching the two. I found out some valuable information.

They guy was a well known inventor named Phineas Flynn. He lived around here and was also known for being a total brat sometimes. Some others who hated him claimed that he was a psychopath.

The girl was a nobody named Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, or that's what It says on her Facebook page. She also lives around here.

She is an easy target. No one knows her, so no one would notice if she was gone. But one thing, if that guy helped her, which he probably did, I would have to do something about him also. I'd kill him. I'd kill him in front of the chick if I had to.

I packed a couple of small hand guns and went searching for the two the next day.

I'll find them.

I'll kill them.

Both of them.

And I'll kill any who stands in my way.

I'll kill them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! You like this one? Hope so. <strong>

**Okay, yes I know that I said 'I'll kill them' twice. I meant to put that. To build suspence or something. **

**So Phin, What'cha think?**

**Phineas: Can I just hide for the rest of the story?**

**BW: Really? This is a made up story. **

**Phineas: I'm sorry, but we both know that we both have overactive imaginations. How are you not creeped out?**

**BW: I never said that I wasn't...**

**Phineas: Whatever.**

**BW: Says the psychopath...  
><strong>

**Phineas: I am not a psychopath!**

**BW: Says any other psychopath.**

**Phineas: *through clenched teeth* I am gonna hurt you!**

**BW: hahaha! **

**Anyway, hope you like! please review! Ciao!**

**-BW22**


	11. Nightmare

**Hey guys BW here with chapter 11. I don't have much to say, but well, enjoy!**

Chapter 11

* * *

><p><strong><em>Isabella's POV<em>**

I sat there, curled up into a ball, leaning into Phineas' side. His arm was slung over the back of the couch behind me with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. The t.v. was turned on and he was watching something, but I didn't know what. I wanted to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt so heavy, that I couldn't. So I just laid there.

The room was quiet, except for the t.v., which I really couldn't hear. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he whispered.

I heard some loud talking from the person he was on the phone with, but I couldn't make out anything but:

"I'll get you"

"Your and idiot"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I mentally chuckled.

"Hey how about you shut up." he whispered.

He hung up and set his phone down on the coffee table by his foot.

As time passed by, I felt even more tired. The sounds around me faded out. I then realized that I was falling into the black depths of sleep.

* * *

><p><em> "So, how are you feeling?"<em>

I sat up. I looked around the black room. I saw no one except for a person lying on the floor a small distance away. I tried to stand, but I couldn't. I looked down. Big, heavy, rusted chains only allowed my to sit on my knees. I craned my neck towards the lifeless figure. It was a young girl with raven hair and a pale face.

Chills ran down my spine as the phrase swam through my head. If the girl didn't say anything, then who did?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from behind me. They grew louder every passing second. My heart pounded against my rib cage. Millions of thoughts flooded my head. Then, all at once, everything stopped. A deadly silence lingered the room. I dared not to make a single movement or sound.

"How are you feeling?"

A deep voice boomed behind me. I recognized the voice. It was the voice of the mugger.

Tears silently steamed out of my eyes and slid down my cold cheeks.

without warning, he slammed me into the cold concrete floor. I sobbed not from pain, but from fear.

"I asked you a question!" he screamed, "Answer me!"

He kicked me in my side. I wept louder, tears pouring out of my eyes and falling to the floor.

"Dad! Please, no!" a voice hoarsely screamed.

I lifted my head to see the girl sitting up. She extended her arm, signaling the man to stop. Tears flowed down her cheeks, wetting the small piece of hair that laid over her face.

"Shut up Emily! This is non of your business!" he yelled back.

"Dad, my name is Audrey. Mom's name was Emily!" she said still crying.

"You're Emily! I know who I married!" he screeched.

He stepped away from me a bounded over to the young girl. He towered over her. She looked up at him in fear.

He swiftly picked her up by her throat as far as the chains would allow. She squeaked and gagged, pleading him with her eyes to let her go.

"I said shut up!" he ordered.

He threw her to the ground. She gasped for air. He then kicked her repeatedly, like he did to me. She wailed and cried. He had even kicked her in the eye and the mouth. She screamed.

"Help me!" she screamed.

"Mom!" she cried over and over again, "Mommy, help me!"

Her voice became raspy as she screamed the most blood-curdling scream. She spat out blood and continued to scream.

Then with an intense blow to the head, she fell silent.

"NO!" I screamed.

She didn't move. The color in her face and eyes drained out. Her once bright blue eyes were now dull and washed out.

He huffed and stood over her body. He gazed motionless at her pale, lifeless body. Then he collapsed.

"I'm so sorry Emily!" he wailed.

I stared in shock to what I just saw. Her face, the fear and hurt in her expression. It was horrifying. It was heart-breaking.

The man stood up. He took one last look at his daughter before turning back to me.

"This is all your fault!" he screamed.

He stomped over and grabbed my arms. He shook me and slammed me down repeatedly. I cried more.

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's all your fault!" he sobbed.

He then threw me down and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a Swiss army knife.

"No!" I pleaded.

"It's all your fault!" he said once more.

"No!' I screamed over and over again.

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This chapter was mostly about Isabella's dream. Her nightmare. Also, this includes lots of background info on the mugger. The young girl, that's his daughter. "Emily" is his deceased wife. <strong>

***The mugger, the young girl, Audrey, and the girls mother and the man's wife, Emily, are my characters. They are actually from a book that my best friend wrote.***

**Anyway, the mugger's name is Arthur. He's a psychopathic, abusive, drug addict. **

**In this chapter, in the dream, the young girl (Audrey) was brutally killed by her own father. (I literally cried writing that part) Also while I was writing it, Phineas threw up. Turns out, he has a really weak stomach! Thanks Phineas!**

**Phineas: Hey! I couldn't help it!**

**Well, there will be more information about the mugger later in the story. So, Ciao!**

**-BookWriter22 **


	12. Stargazing

**Hey guys! New chapter here! Chapter...12! *jazz hands***

**Anyway, read and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_**Isabella's POV**_

I bolted upright, screaming "No". I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room, in my bed. I looked around for my clock, which read; 12:34.

I sighed. I was safe. It was only a dream.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I pulled the covers up to my chin. I held my breath as the door nob turned. The door swung open, revealing and alarmed ginger. It was only Phineas. I sighed in relief. He stumbled over to my bed and crouched down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I could hear the sleep in his voice. He rubbed his left eye and looked at me with concern.

"Y-ya. I think." I took a deep breath as the image of the young girl flashed in my mind.

"You think?" he asked

"I just had a bad dream, that's all. A horrible one." I bit my lip.

"Obviously. Your crying." he stated.

He then smiled and wiped the tears off my face. I blinked. I looked down and smiled.

Phineas stood up and sat on the edge of my bed. I pulled my legs and sat criss-crossed.

I began to think.

_"Why is he still here?" _I asked myself

_"Well, at least he is here to reassure you that no one is trying to kill you."_

_"Good point."_

"Is there anything that you need or whatever?" Phineas asked slowly, interrupting my thoughts.

Before I could really think, I blurted out;

"Will you stay with me?"

His eyes widened in confusion.

"I mean, like stay here, like, umm, uh-" my face burned with embarrassment.

"Umm, I, uh, don't see why not." he shrugged, avoiding my gaze.

"I guess like in case of an emergency like you stop breathing, or have internal bleeding because the surgeons didn't do something right." his hand rested on the back of his neck.

"Y-ya, I guess..." I whispered.

"Plus you look like you need someone to mentally/emotionally let you know that things will be alright." he smiled, looking back at me.

I nodded and smiled. That was exactly what I needed. I needed someone to talk to for once in six years. And without any friends, that's hard to do.

Phineas climbed onto the end of my bed and sat cross-legged. He looked at me with his chin resting in his palm, and his elbow resting on his knee.

I thought. The girl stayed in my mind. It was horrifying.

I shook my head.

"I'm really tired. Maybe tomorrow." I shrugged.

Phineas sat up straight. He nodded. Then smiled in amusement.

I raised an eyebrow; what?

"How are you tired? You've been asleep for like twelve hours." he laughed.

I shrugged.

He yawned. I could tell that he was really tired too. He got up, but when I thought he was heading to the door, he turned and went to the other side of my bed. He sat on the side and looked at me.

"I-is this, okay?" he asked slowly.

I thought for a second before nodding. He sat on the other side and laid down on his back. He stared at the ceiling and smirked.

"What?"I scoffed.

"Your ceiling is funny." he pointed upwards.

I frowned.

"How?" I asked.

Without looking at me he answered.

"First, you have a popcorn ceiling. Second, its got glitter on it. So the bumps and the glitter make it look like you have stars on your ceiling." he explained.

He put his left hand close to his eye and began to trace something with his finger.

"Hey, look! I found the Big Dipper." he laughed in a hushed tone.

I looked up. I saw nothing but a dark, grey, sparkling ceiling. But it did look like stars.

I laid on my back and looked at the tinsel 'sky' above. I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw him making patterns out of glitter specks. I didn't understand what made him think that way, or how he saw somethings, but they seemed to enlighten me.

"Hey, do you see anything?" he nudged me in the arm lightly.

I shook my head.

"No. I don't see anything but a glittery ceiling." I confessed. "How do you do that?"

"I-I really don't know, actually. It just comes to me." he shrugged. "Guess I have a pretty big imagination."

We sat in silence for a few moments. He didn't seem to mind, because he was still making patterns in his head. I tried to think about what he saw, but when I did, I felt stupid and let it go. I sighed in frustration.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I...just...cant seem to see...whatever you see." I mumbled.

"Well, it's not that hard. What you do is," he thought for a moment," Just look around, think of something, and try to connect-the-dots."

I tried. I really tried. But it didn't work. I felt like a idiot because I didn't know how to do a simple thing that _kindergardeners _could do.

"It's not working." I muttered.

"That's because your putting too much thought and effort into it." he chuckled.

I groaned. that's what he told me to do first, and now he says not to?

"Here," he scooted over to me, "Let's try to find something simple. A flower." he said.

He pointed his finger and made a shape. It seemed to glow a little brighter. Even after he put his hand down, it remained.

"What do ya think?" he asked.

"Wow." I said, trying not to sound too impressed.

It didn't work. I felt so amazed for some little thing. It made me feel like an idiot. But I didn't care.

* * *

><p>The night went on like thins for another hour or two before I fell asleep. As I slept, I imagined all the picture that he pointed out to me. It was all beautiful.<p>

When I woke up that morning, I found that Phineas was gone. I looked outside; his car was gone too. I felt a little down that he wasn't there when I woke up, but He had a life too. He couldn't always be there for some girl that he doesn't know completely. Sure we knew each other in school, but we weren't close at all. We didn't know much about each other.

Every night went on like this. I would go to bed, and I'd look up at the 'stars' on my ceiling. I would make shapes and pictures, and I'd dream about them.

It had been about two weeks since that night. About two weeks since I had seen, or even talked to Phineas. I didn't know what happened to him. I worried.

That wasn't all. One day, two weeks after the stargazing night, I received a call. A strange one. Saying that I was due for some 'payment' to him. That I was going to need to watch my back at all times and I wouldn't have the help of my 'red-headed friend'. Then, he hung up.

What was going to happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, BW here. Just gonna say, hope you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>

**I don't have much to say, so ya. **

**Phineas: Really? That's it? Your boring. **

**BW: Oh thanks. **

**Phineas: *shrugs* welcome I guess.**

**anyway, sorry it took me a little while. I had alot of stuff going on. Also, Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Or whatever else you celebrate! (I dont mean to offend anyone; if i did i'm truely sorry!) **

**Ciao!**

**-BookWriter22**


	13. Found You

**Hey BW here with Chapter 13 for 'I've Got You'.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

_**Isabella's POV **_

I quickly ran a brush through my thick raven hair and placed a small pink bow above my right ear. I walked out of my bathroom and into my living room to put on my silver flats. I grabbed my phone, purse, and keys before heading out my front door. I got into my car and started it.

Where was I going? I wasn't entirely sure. Would I got to Phineas' office, or maybe his house? Or what. I had to talk to him. I had to make sure that he was okay. I knew that he was, but I just felt the need to find him. I had to. I had to tell him about the call, and how the stranger called me another three or so times saying this 'payment' or whatever was almost due and that I should watch out.

I got on to the highway, which took me to the edge of downtown. I kept driving until I reached the office building that he worked at. I pulled into the parking lot and parked in a vacant spot. I got out and rushed to the building. Just before I entered, I stopped, smoothed my shirt and hair, and 'calmly' walked in.

"Excuse me miss, are you looking for someone?" asked a high pitched, southern bell voice.

I turned to see a young lady sitting at the front desk with a headset on. I walked over to the desk and placed my hands on the edge.

"Yes, um, does a man named Phineas Flynn work here?" I asked.

"Oh Mr. Flynn? He works on the sixth floor." she said.

"Okay, thank you."

I began to walk off when she stopped me.

"Ma'am, Mr. Flynn isn't here today. He took a vacation day. He'll be back tomorrow. I can tell him you were looking for him or something." she said politely.

"Um, no that's okay. I'll, um, call him or come back tomorrow." I faked a smile.

"Okay ma'am. Have a nice day." she said as I walked towards the door.

I waved my hand slightly as I pushed through the tinted glass door. I walked back to my car and got in. I pulled out my phone and went through my contacts, eventually finding Phineas' number. Just before I pressed the call button, I stopped. Something was holding me back, but I didn't know what.

I sighed and put my phone back into my purse.

_"Maybe I should just drive over to his house." _

_"Shouldn't you warn him that you're coming over?" _

_"Ugh. I really need to stop talking to myself."_

I shook my head. I decided that it was best to go back home, but that was a mistake.

* * *

><p>I pulled into my driveway and got out of my car. I speed-walked up to my front door and frantically dug through my purse looking for my door key. Just behind me, I heard a rustling noise. I stopped and slowly tuned around. No one was there. That only made me panic even more.<p>

"Come on, come on, come on!" I shouted as I looked through my purse.

I began to cry. There was a sudden wave of emotions that flooded my entire body. I felt like I was about to collapse and cry right there on my front step. Where was Phineas? Or the green-haired boy who saved me from Marissa in school that one day? Where was anyone in this neighborhood?

I finally crouched down and dumped the contents of my purse out onto the cement and looked for the silver key.

"Ah-hah!" I screamed.

I pushed the contents back into my purse with the key in my hand. I jumped up and began to force it into the key hole. My hand shook from the wave of panic that had over come me. Just as I got the key into the lock, I felt a hand slowly go over my mouth and nose and another around my waist. I froze. I was too late. Tears began to flow out of my eyes as I shut them tightly. A small whimper escaped my throat and my shoulders shook.

"I found you..."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER TAKING SO LONG! <strong>

**I had soooo much stuff going on and stuff so ya. I really wanted to post this sooner, but I didn't have much time. **

**I kinda rushed through this chapter, and tried to leave a cliffhanger, so ya. **

**AAAANYWAYYYY, hope you liked it. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASE! review. **

**-BW**

**P.S. And Phineas says "HI!" **


End file.
